


Temporary Bliss

by NerdyAdjacent



Series: Dark Days [5]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, coming without touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Seth pain kink. Coming without touching. Getting off on being hurt</p><p>He was smiling; triumphant, despite the disgusted look from Seth Rollins. Well, he isn't sure if he's disgusted since he can really only see him out of one bloodshot eye, the other swollen shut thanks to Seth's delicious rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Seth - pain kink, coming without touching, getting off on being hurt.
> 
> I really want something where Dean cums from being beaten by Seth. Set around the time when Dean would ambush him. Maybe Seth decides to ambush him one day not knowing that it's exactly what Dean wanted. He gets the upper hand and while Dean is getting his face pounded in, he's in a different headspace and telling Seth to hit harder and "keep looking at me like you hate me." Bonus points for Seth realizing what's happening just as Dean cums and giving him shit about it after.

He was smiling; triumphant, despite the disgusted look from Seth Rollins. Well, he isn't sure if he's disgusted since he can really only see him out of one bloodshot eye, the other swollen shut thanks to Seth's delicious rage.

“You're sick Ambrose.” Seth snorted and pushed Dean back against the wall with a loud thud. “You're a disgusting human being.”

Dean laughed and spit blood and saliva to the pavement of the arena parking lot, one of a thousand they had made in their career. “You know, that's just dirty talk, Rollins.”

Seth shook his head in disgust and watched as Dean slid his broken and spent body down the wall to the ground, still laughing like the maniac he was. With a dismissive wave of his hand, Rollins walked away, but the smile on the Lunatics face remained. He was used to Seth walking away anyway.

What an eventful night it had been that brought him to this point. Some might call it rock bottom. But for Dean Ambrose, it was the best orgasm of his life and his cock was never even touched.

He hadn't had a match, per say, but he had managed to get under the architects skin, one of his absolute favorite past times. Seth always got so riled up, it was magnificent. But he had never stooped to Dean's level until now. Seth had always been the ignore-it-and-it-will-go-away type. Dean hated that, so he pushed his buttons in hopes of a retaliation.

Tonight he got his wish. And it was fantastic.

He hadn't even made it to the rental car before he felt himself being shoved from behind. He fell to the dirty pavement and bit his lip. The fast of his own blood coursed through him like a long past memory he had been praying for. It sent an electric jolt right to his groin. If he were a better man, he'd even hate himself for it.

Hands were on him and flipped him onto his back. Seth. It was Seth. A pleasant surprise and aphrodisiac. “Hey, Buddy!” He laughed through bloody lips. “Nice to see you finally grew a set.”

The punch was swift and strong and beautiful as it connected with his jaw, sending shockwaves of pleasure down to his already tightening jeans. Another blow landed to his cheek and he groaned as he bucked his hips up unconsciously.

Seth didn't seem to notice he was painfully hard as he held him down, he was much more concerned about exacting revenge for the perceived slight Ambrose had put upon him. But little did he know, this was exactly what he wanted.

“You motherfucker!” Seth screamed in his smiling face, grabbing his jacket and holding it tight. “How many times did you think I'd let you jump me before I got you back?”

Dean was still laughing, still squirming at the hardness in his pants. “Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long.”

Another strike to his face and a moan louder than he anticipated escaped. If Seth had known every strike and every blow was like a pump to his unattended dick, he'd be appalled. But the thought of that only made him harder.

Seth bared his teeth at Dean and he got a good look at that space between his teeth. “Yeah, well, maybe if I beat it out of you, you'll back off.”

“Unlikely.” Dean chuckled.

Seth growled and pulled him to his feet. The knee to his gut drew the air from his lungs and sent the blood rushing straight to his groin. He was so close to coming. So close.

“I fucking hate you Ambrose!” Another punch through that beautiful rage of his.

“Maybe I like that you hate me.” He answered with a grin. He was in absolute bliss. “Keep fucking hating me, Rollins!”

Another knee to the gut was all it took and he came hard in his jeans, moaning out Seth's name in absolute euphoria. That's when Seth realized what had happened. “Ambrose, did you just-?”

He stood up smiling through bloodstained teeth. “Yeah, I did.”

 


End file.
